Make A New Tracklisting
The John Peel Wiki is a community project. Your contributions are very much appreciated. *Please fill in the show date in the box immediately below using the date style of the John Peel Wiki, with a zero before single-digit numbers (eg. 01 January 1981, not 1 January 1981). A new page for that date will open with an editing window identical to the New Tracklisting Template further down this page. You may wish to look this over before you start. *Please note that there are three exceptions to the usual date style: # For overseas broadcasts (as listed on Planet Peel), add the name of the station in brackets after the date -- for example, 29 May 2003 (Radio Eins); # For other UK stations, add the name of the station in brackets, except Radio London shows from 1967; # For shows by other DJs, please add the name of the DJ or presenter in brackets. *In the editing window, please fill in the various sections with all the details you can, Preview the page, and Publish it once you've finished. For unity of style across the tracklisting pages, please keep to the basic template. For an example of the kind of thing we're looking for, please see 24 December 1992. Don't worry if you can't fill in every detail; other people can always add extra information. *For further features you may wish to add to your new page, please see Editing Tips. *'CROSS-REFERENCING': If possible, please add your new page to the appropriate list on the Calendar year page and the On This Day Calendar day page. In addition, if any of the artists on your new page show up in blue, please add the details to the Artist page you can access from the blue link. *Many thanks for your help. Keep it Peel! preload=Template:New Tracklisting editintro=Template:New Tracklisting Guide width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create New Tracklisting New Tracklisting Template *When your new tracklisting page opens, you will see a Rich Text Editor version of the template in the editing window. You can edit this (type in information, Preview and Publish) or choose Source at the top right of the editing window to see the wikicode version of the same template, as below. *For the wikicode version, please note that double square brackets are used for internal links (eg, for artist pages, other show dates). Single square brackets are for links to outside Web pages. Both can be added easily using the buttons you'll see immediately above the editing window. If you leave a space after the full web address and then another word, that word will appear as the link on the final page once it's saved. *The main categories used for tracklistings are the year, "Peel shows" and "Available online", although there are others. Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * - - ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Artist session number * (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Artist: Song (single/album/session) Label * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * *File created from *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * * http://www.------------ Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:User Guide